Sigma
Sigma, also known as Sigmund Birch, Sigma the Artist, The Warden, Warden-Sigma, and several other variations, is the common name for Warden-Sigma's personal avatar, and multiple variations thereof. Appearance Sigma's appearance is mostly consistent in all his variations, and mirrors his self-indulgent creator's own appearance. Sigma is a little shorter than average, with a heavy frame, pale skin and long red hair, occasionally tied back in a ponytail. More normal versions tend to be a little overweight, while versions in more physically-demanding roles tend to be a bit more muscled. He is usually seen wearing a forest green long-sleeved shirt and either black- or sand-coloured pants, and a pair of steel-capped work boots. He usually also wears a brown-coloured duster longcoat, and this is considered to be his 'trademark' article of clothing. Personality Sigma is, in most cases, an optimistic, enthusiastic and strong-willed man, despite his more quiet nature. He is usually depicted as having a hero complex, and often heads straight into conflict with hostile entities... with mixed results. Versions of Sigma that have a much darker situation are still able to show a similar level of optimism, but their enthusiastic and bombastic personality is instead replaced with a grim and implacable determination. All versions tend to be friendly, if not a bit wary, upon first meeting, and are quick to open up. He speaks with a English/Australian accent. Abilities Most versions of Sigma share a common set of abilities. * Rotation: Sigma, having a naturally high willpower, is able to use quite a powerful version of this rare ability. Usually the colour of it is a vivid spring green (#00ff83) * [[Bulwark|'Bulwark']]: Currently the only character shown with this ability, Bulwark augments his considerably high defensive abilities. In addition, Sigma carries some equipment with him. The most esoteric of his personal equipment is the Shield of Rigel, a heater shield noted to be nigh-indestructable, and usually some kind of mace or occasionally axe. When fighting, Sigma tends to wear a set of lamellar armour, sometimes (unrealistically) mixed with his trademark coat. Appearances and Variations Despite being the avatar of his creator, Sigma is only the main character of one series. In most other media he serves as a secondary or background character, and in one case as an antagonist. His appearances are listed below: * Sigma (TFTSL) - This variation of Sigma is considered the 'default', as it is the only version to be (one of) the main characters of any series. * High Lord Warden (DG:A) - * The Warden - A heavily-dismembered and bitter version of Sigma, contained within a giant cybernetic frame. While The Warden doesn't make an appearance in a non-fandom project, two different versions exist: ** Sin!Warden - Also known as the Crusader of Ronalda. ** WarShip!Warden - * Knight Sigmund - A medieval-styled version which exists in a seperate project. * Sigma (TFSPN) - The most physically-different version, this version is based heavily off of Warden-Sigma's Team Fortress 2 loadout. In addition, a genderswap of Sigma exists, known as Epsilon. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Sigmas Category:Rotation Users Category:Neutral Good